Jiranda
Jiranda is the friendship between Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy (J'/ennette and M/'iranda). Although they have not shown to be very close, the fact that they work together every day indicates that they are at least close acquaintances. Since the St. Jude fundraiser in Memphis, their friendship seems to have improved a lot. Miranda and Jennette both have busy singing and acting careers which makes their friendship even more difficult. Jiranda has nothing to do with Cam. Many Cam shippers ship Jiranda as well. Remember, this page is for friendship only. Jiranda Moments *Miranda and Jennette have hugged each other a bunch of times. *They both had fun with each other. *They might have had some little conversations. *On the trip to Memphis, Jennette and Miranda shared a hotel room and had pillow fights. *On Friday May 20, 2011, Jennette, Miranda, and a few friends went out to see "Bridemaids", later tweeting about the events. *The both have a huge crush on Andrew Garfield. Proof that Miranda has a crush on him: Commercials *Teenick bumpers for iCarly either show Miranda, Jennette, or Miranda along with Jennette in their promos (Nathan is shown with the guys). Bloopers involving Jiranda from iBloop *Miranda and Jennette can be seen practicing their own special handshake, which may or may not be related to the special handshake from iPromise Not to Tell. *In a blooper from iGo to Japan, Jennette seems quite shocked when she accidentally throws an apple at Miranda instead of Nathan. *Miranda and Jennette can be seen playing rock, paper, scissors. Nickelodeon Podcasts *Jerry and Nathan say that Miranda and Jennette have really great chemistry together. *They like to do secret handshakes and those snap-clap things. *In an interview, Miranda said they are always pulling pranks together. *In an interview with WHATTHEBUCKSHOW, Jennette says that Miranda is up to fashion and she's always wearing something cool to work every day. *There are lots of videos where they wish each other happy birthday. *For Miranda's Sweet 16th B-day party, Jennette gave her cool pajamas, cupcakes, and an awesome card. Behind The Scenes Videos *In a behind-the-scenes video of iSam's Mom, Jane Lynch discusses the great chemistry between Jennette and Miranda on set, and mentions that they make little jokes off set. ( See that video here ) Danwarp Videos *In one video, Miranda and Jennette talk about the huge prop in iStart a Fanwar. Watch video here *While filming for the episode, Miranda and Jennette are both scolded for breaking character and laughing while the director is talking. At the end of the video, Nathan, Miranda, and Jennette all scrunch up to make Miranda a "sandwich". *In a run-thru, Miranda and Jennette both dance and sing to "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas. *There was a video of Jennette and Miranda talking about iGot a Hot Room, with meat hanging by their heads. Jiranda Moments on Twitter *@jennettemccurdy: Thanks Miranda! See you on Monday! *@jennettemccurdy: No one can rap like you chickety.. *Jennette once tweeted about vanilla, and Miranda responded about the flavor chocolate. *Miranda tweeted about having a fun time talking with Jennette and Jerry. *Miranda congratulated Jennette on her "Fred" movie with Lucas Cruikshank. *Miranda tweeted about going to lunch with Jennette and Max Ehrich and a crazy dude at the restaurant that made their day. *Miranda tweeted Jennette that roller coasters are the best, and that they should visit an amusement park. *Jennette tweeted about being in the airport with Miranda, saying they found iCarly ink books.http://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/69047574459453441 *@MirandaCosgrove Had a pillow fight with Jennette, Nathan, and Noah last night. I was also serenaded @ midnight by every1 in the hallway in front of my room http://twitter.com/#!/MirandaCosgrove/status/69391588400439296 *@jennettemccurdy: Happy 18th @MirandaCosgrove! I just threw confetti everywhere. We're sitting here flipping thru on-demands & having pillow fights.http://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/69275585721012224 *@jennettemccurdy: #youwerecooluntil you wore your Christmas flannels to Beale street. #thatsme #thanksMirandahttp://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/69771086476218368 *@jennettemccurdy: Spent the morning fishing with @MirandaCosgrove.http://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/71316616373215232 *@MirandaCosgrove: Went to see Bridesmaids with @jennettemccurdy, Janine, Jessica, and my mom. Haven't laughed that hard in a while. #kristenwiig Shes my herohttp://twitter.com/#!/MirandaCosgrove/status/71466575970054144 *@MirandaCosgrove so funny. I want to dance with her.http://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/71469043504250880 *Jennette tweeted the lyrics to Miranda Cosgrove's "Dancing Crazy": "Didja hear me say that? Didja didja didja hear me say that? ;)". http://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy/status/75034448256704513 Jiranda Photo Gallery File:298189069.jpg File:301332639.jpg File:Icarly_gallery_0610_07hR.jpg File:Miranda_Cosgrove_Jennette_McCurdy_Nickelodeon_k1wxT7DJbB_l.jpg File:Mirandaandjennette.jpg File:B50dr.jpg File:Tumblr_ll95ghszWX1qg90zio1_500.png|As of today (5/15/11) Jennette now follows Miranda on Twitter again! File:Tumblr_lld1j2gFFq1qf5vhuo1_500.jpg|And as of today (May 17th, 2011) vice-versa! File:298349791.jpg File:Tumblr_kuprxir07A1qasrzqo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_ljjjof6nHK1qimisuo1_500.png.jpg File:Tumblr_lj76dhcnqZ1qe16ako1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lj205liKHt1qg90zio1_500.png File:Tumblr_lkeuaud3Ly1qg90zio1_500.png File:Tumblr_lkfb920hqu1qe16ako1_400.gif File:Tumblr_lkfbdrvGFx1qesmejo1_400.gif File:Tumblr_ll5sqigsRB1qae0kxo1_500-1.jpg File:292106545-1.jpg File:Tumblr_lkupi3JZV61qe16ako1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_ll72queMTs1qesmejo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_ll72q5BSrf1qesmejo1_500-1.jpg File:Tumblr_ll73g4cxce1qesmejo1_500-1.jpg File:Tumblr_ll74bkDo491qesmejo1_500-1.jpg tumblr_llhq2eXa8I1qg90zio1_500.png 292106545-1.jpg Tumblr ll72q5BSrf1qesmejo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll73g4cxce1qesmejo1 500-1.jpg Jirandaisadorable.png 303423422.jpg tumblr_lli7cwITfq1qe16ako1_400.gif tumblr_llmqm07Q1e1qesmejo1_500-1.jpg tumblr_llmqnoRtgE1qesmejo1_500-1.jpg undefined|Kid's Choice 2011 group hug. 230930_10150195384523308_134265793307_7057127_5606333_n.jpg|Sitting next to each other @ dinner. imagesCA7NE2MH.jpg|Miranda next to Jennette's past good friend, Cody Waters. imagesCA3DJA58.jpg imagesCA9NQE7G.jpg imagesCABYX3GS.jpg|On-set in iGot a Hot Room. imagesCAL2KKUV.jpg imagesCANZOSO8.jpg|People's Choice Awards 2011 References Category:Friendships Category:Real Life Ships